


Outlander Who?

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Time Travel, because of course the doctor would run into Claire and Jamie, hiding from the redcoats, the twelfth doctor ends up in Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: The TARDIS unexpectedly lands in the 18th century Scottish highlands. The Twelfth Doctor runs into a cave to hide from the redcoats and meets an odd couple hiding out there. The three have a lot more in common than they realize. AKA I just really want the Doctor to travel to Scotland and hang out with Jamie and Claire.





	1. The Sassenach and the Sonic Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the first season/book of Outlander sometime after Claire and Jamie are married and after the witch trial where Claire tells Jamie about the Stones and being from another time. 
> 
> I just got this idea into my head and had to write it. Because the Twelfth Doctor is Scottish (sort of). And Claire's a time traveler. And I just want the three of them to hang out.

   The Doctor  frantically pushed buttons and pulled levers trying to get the out of control time machine to cooperate. The TARDIS had her mind set on landing somewhere and there was nothing he could to to stop her. He grabbed onto the railing when the ship landed with a loud thud. 

   “Great, where have you brought me this time?,” he grumbled pulling the monitor to where he could see it. He had planned on getting lunch in ancient Japan, they had really good sushi, but the TARDIS had other plans. 

   “The Scottish highlands. 1700’s. Well that’s just great. I won’t be able to get any sushi here, that’s for damn sure.” The Doctor started fiddling with the controls again. He grumbled as she refused to move. “Fine, I’ll take a look around. Are you happy?” Maybe if he fulfilled whatever reason he had for being here the TARDIS would let him go and he could get lunch. He sighed as he set his katana down on the console. It wouldn’t do him any good here. 

   He buttoned up his jacket as he stepped out of the TARDIS. The wind swept over the moors. He saw a series of rocks on a hill in the distance. “Stay here. I mean it,” he told the TARDIS. He quickly made his way to the stones. He froze as he got closer. There was something going on. He could feel the energy and vibrations in his bones. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and carefully approached the standing stones. “What are you?,” he muttered as he took readings. There was definitely some sort of energy. Something powerful. It would take a while to analyze. 

   His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Several guns and pretty close. And of course it was coming from in between him and the TARDIS. He heard voices coming closer and quickly dashed down the hill and into the nearby woods. He could circle back around to the TARDIS when the coast was clear. For now he had to find a place to hide. He ran further into the woods and slid down a bank. Grumbling, he turned and saw a nearby cave. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and then made a dash for the entrance. It was pretty well hidden- he had only found it by falling down the bank and laying on the ground. 

   While the entrance was narrow the cave widened up towards the back. He carefully made his way through the dark, digging in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly there was movement and he felt sharp steel against his neck. 

   “No sudden movements, or I’ll slit your throat,” a deep Scottish voice rumbled. He sighed and slowly held his hands up in surrender. 

   “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t. I’d hate to ruin this jacket.”

   “Come with me,” the voice said gruffly. Strong arms pushed him further into the cave, the steel still at his throat. After a few moments of shuffling through narrow passages they made it into an empty chamber. There was a torch lighting the area. It wasn’t huge, but enough room to stand comfortably. 

   “Who the hell are you?,” the man asked facing him. He still held the knife in his hand. A dirk. The man had shaggy red hair and was wearing the clothes of a Highlander. 

   “Who the hell are  _ you _ ?,” the Doctor replied irritably. The man probably wasn’t planning on killing him. He’d have done it already. He didn’t have time for twenty questions. And he very well couldn’t tell the man who he actually was. He’d be burned as a witch. 

   “I asked you first. Who are you? Are you one of Randall’s men?,” the stranger said taking a threatening step forward. 

   “I don’t know who Randall is. I’m no one’s man. I’m just passing through.”

   “Jamie, he’s Scottish. I don’t think he’d be working for Black Jack Randall.” A women stepped from the shadows into the light. 

   “Black Jack?,” the Doctor said snorting in derision. He definitely wouldn’t be working for anyone that called themselves Black Jack. 

   “Claire,” the man, Jamie, said sighing deeply, “I told you to stay hidden.”

   “You’d have run the man through before we figured out who he was. I don’t think he’s a spy,” the woman stated standing beside the man. She had long curly brown hair and spoke with a British accent. 

   “Look at his clothes,” Jamie stated as if that settled matters. 

   “They are...odd. But that doesn’t mean he’s a spy. Like I said, he’s Scottish.”

   “Randall has Scottish spies. Traitors. Willing to turn on their own kin,” the man said bitterly. While the two were arguing the Doctor was slowly edging towards the exit. 

   “Where the hell do you think you’re going?,” Jamie said exasperatedly in gaelic. Thanks to the TARDIS’s translation he understood what he had said. 

   “Well, I felt like I was interrupting something. Thought I’d be on my way. Unless you had more threats and intimidation you wanted to try?.”

   Claire tried not to laugh. Jamie sighed again. This day was not going as he had planned. “We just want to know who you are and what you’re doing here.”

   “I’d like to know what you’re doing slinking about in the back of a cave,” the Doctor said. 

   “We’re hiding. From the Redcoats,” the man finally replied. Ah, that must have been the shouting and gunfire he had heard. He was glad for his Scottish accent. Then again, the woman was British. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on here. 

   “Well, me too. I was walking along minding my own business and heard shooting and yelling. So I hid the first place I found. Like I said, I’m just passing through.”

   “You’re not dressed for travel,” Claire pointed out. 

   “I left in a hurry this morning. Forgot my kilt at home. Anyway, I really need to get going,” the Doctor said exasperatedly. 

   “If you’re hiding from the Redcoats I wouldn’t leave just yet. But if you want to walk into a volley of shotgun fire be my guest,” Jamie said sitting down on a nearby rock. He had apparently judged him to not be a threat. The Doctor was slightly offended. 

   “You’re welcome to stay here. We have some food and water,” Claire offered kindly. She was still eyeing his jacket. There was something about it...something about this man. 

   The Doctor listened carefully and heard gunfire still in the distance. “Fine,” he said sitting on a nearby rock. This was just great. Not only did he miss lunch, he was stuck in a cave with a high likelihood of being shot or stabbed in the near future. 

   “What’s your name?,” Jamie asked after a while. They could still hear the sounds of the battle. 

   “The Doctor.” He really didn’t feel like going with a fake name. 

   “You’re a doctor?!,” the woman said excitedly. 

   “My wife is a healer,” Jamie explained when the man looked surprised at her excitement. 

   “Sort of,” he replied. He was really hoping she wouldn’t ask him any medicinal questions. He knew quite a bit about medicine, but he always got time periods mixed up. 

   He was saved from this line of questioning by a loud explosion and rocks collapsing. A canon. They must have set up a canon nearby. The three scrambled to their feet. 

   “Over here!,” Jamie shouted tugging Claire towards a strong indent in the wall. The Doctor managed to cram beside them as there was another shower of rocks. The three choked on the dust. 

   “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” the woman muttered. 

   “What did you just say?,” the Doctor asked in confusion after a moment. Claire and the Doctor shared a long look, each trying to figure the other out.  

   “I think they’ve moved on,” Jamie finally stated. The three moved out of their spot. The entrance to the cave was blocked by debris. 

   “Is there another entrance?,” Claire asked. 

   “I don’t know,” Jamie stated looking around. 

   The Doctor sighed, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Now was not the time for caution. They had to get out of here. He could worry about being accused of witchcraft later. He started scanning the pile of rocks, looking for a way out. 

   “What in the devil is that?,” Jamie asked in confusion. 

   Claire gasped. “The Stones. You came through the Stones.”

   The Doctor looked up. “The Stones?.” He had thought there was something off about them. 

   “The standing stones. Craigh na Dun. You’re not from this time are you? The jacket. The...device.”

   “No. I’m not from this time,” the Doctor said cautiously. 

   “You’re like my wife?,” Jamie said surprised. 

   “What time are you from?,” Claire asked moving over to him. Ah, now he got it. The Stones probably acted as some sort of conductor for the Time Vortex. Tears in time that people could slip through. 

   “The future,” he replied continuing to look for a way out. 

   “Yes, how far in the future?,” Claire replied. 

   “Very. Very far. You?.”

   “1945. Would you bloody talk to me? You’re the first person I’ve met who might understand!” Claire practically shouted. The Doctor turned around to face her, shutting off the screwdriver. 

   She tried to composer herself, “You’re the only one who might understand what it’s like. To leave your own time. To have to pass as someone you’re not. To have to hide all of the things you know.” She looked at him desperately. He knew that look. It was the look of a person outside their own time. Someone stranded. Alone. 

   “I do understand. More than you can know. My people are gone. I have no time to call my own really.”

   “It’s so lonely, I mean I have Jamie. I love him. With all my heart. But he doesn’t understand. These aren’t my people. This isn’t my time,” Claire said fighting back tears.

   “But it can be your home,” the Doctor said gently. He had found a home of sorts on Earth, among its people. 

   “I know. It’s starting to feel like it. It’s just...it feels so good to know I’m not alone. That I’m not the only one,” Claire said finally. 

   “You’re not. And I can almost guarantee you, there are probably others like us. Carefully blending in.” Everywhere he went he knew there were possibly other time travellers and even aliens. 

   “I think I’ve found another exit,” Jamie finally called out. The two moved towards his voice. “It’ll be a tight fit, but I think we can just squeeze through.” He moved more rocks to the side to reveal a small passageway. One person could crawl through at a time. 

   “Bloody hell. How do you know this even goes outside?,” Claire asked. 

   “Smell. You can smell the fresh air. And there’s a breeze. Only one way to know for sure.” Before anyone could say anything Jamie had shoved himself into the passage and was off. 

   “Is he always like this?,” the Doctor asked. At least the woman was a healer. She might be able to keep him alive. 

   “Yes,” she said sighing. “But I love him. God help me.” She smiled. 

   “Have you thought about going back?,” the Doctor asked after a moment. 

   “Without Jamie? No!”

   “Take Jamie with you. Go to a time with antibiotics, electricity, plumbing, hygiene.”

   “As much as I miss those things, it’s impossible. Jamie can’t travel through the Stones. Not everyone can,” Claire replied sadly. That was interesting. He’d have to look into these Stones more. Maybe they could sense who could survive the Time Vortex and who couldn’t. 

   “What if there were another way. Not through the Stones,” the Doctor finally asked. 

   “You’re saying you know another way? A way both Jamie and I could leave?”

   The Doctor was about to reply when he heard Jamie shouting. “It’s all clear, come on Sassenach!” 

   “Sassenach?,” the Doctor asked. 

   “It means an outlander or foreigner; an Englishman.”

   “I know what it means. But it’s not usually uttered in a loving tone,” the Doctor replied, amused. 

   “No,” Claire said smiling, “it’s a quite derogatory term really. But somehow it’s become Jamie’s nickname for me. I don’t mind it at all when he says it.”

   “I can see that.”

   Jamie yelled down the tunnel for them to hurry up. 

   “I’d better not keep him waiting,” Claire said smiling. “He’s likely to crawl back in and drag us both out by our feet if we don’t hurry.”

   “Good luck with that. These shoes were designed to self destruct. When threatened.” He wasn’t taking any chances after an Ood had tied his shoelaces together and he almost fell into a volcano (it was a long story). 

   “Wouldn’t that destruct your feet as well?,” Claire asked in amusement. 

   “I could probably grow them back,” the Doctor said shrugging. He had grown a hand back once, surely he could use some regeneration energy to grow his feet back. 

   “You’re so strange. In the best possible way,” Claire said laughing. 

   “I get that a lot. Look, what I said earlier. Just think about it.”

   Claire nodded and crawled into the passage, cursing at her large skirts getting in her way. It was tempting. No more corsets and hoop skirts. No more travelling by horseback. Back to a time of science, away from a time of religion and superstition. Electricity, radios, proper medical care. All the things she missed. But there was Frank. And what about Jamie? Did she really want to strand him out of his time? She of all people knew how hard that was. He’d lose his family. The life he had known. She sighed and continued down the passage toward the hand of her husband reaching out for her.  


	2. See You In the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Jamie, and Claire talk and get to know each other. Claire considers the Doctor's offer.

   The Doctor had immediately wanted to book it back to the TARDIS but, as Jamie pointed out, it was nighttime. Although the Redcoats had moved on there were still bandits, wild animals, and other threats out in the darkness. He suggested they make camp in a nearby cove; it was sheltered and still allowed them to see their surroundings. 

   The Doctor reluctantly agreed. As much as he wanted to get back to the TARDIS, he didn’t want to go stumbling around in the woods in pitch black. So he found himself sitting by a small fire with his strange new acquaintances. 

   “So, who were the British soldiers fighting?,” the Doctor asked. He had been wondering what had drawn the soldiers in and who they were fighting against. 

   “Local rogues. They’ve been raiding the countryside and attacking the Redcoats, stirring up trouble. They must have been pilfering a nearby farm.”

   “Is this a frequent occurrence?,” the Doctor asked. It was beginning to feel like the Wild West out here, and he would know- he’d been there. 

   “Fortunately no. They’re small groups of rebels intent on taking what they can and giving the Redcoats hell.”

   “People always find a way to profit from conflict,” Claire stated with a somewhat distant look in her eyes. The Doctor knew that look. 

   “You said you were a healer. Were you a medic during the war?,” he asked. She was from the 1940’s, placing her in the middle of World War II. 

   “Yes.” 

   “Front Lines?.”

   “What gave it away?,” Claire asked with a wry smile. 

   “You have a look. The look of someone that’s seen violence. And given the time you’re from...well. It’s not hard to piece together.”

   “We’ve both seen our fair share of war,” Jamie said sadly. Claire had told him bits and pieces about the war she had been involved in. And he himself had seen plenty of bloodshed.

   “It’s unavoidable. No matter what time you’re in,” the Doctor replied. If there was one constant in time and space it was conflict. “I’ve seen plenty of it and I’ll see plenty more.”

   “There’s nothing worse than seeing your homeland torn apart,” Jamie replied. He had seen the effects of the British troops in Scotland. He knew it would get worse; the conflicts were escalating. 

   “I know,” the Doctor replied sadly, “believe me, I know.” He knew better than anyone what it was like to see your people suffer. To be alone. 

   The three sat in silence for a while. Three people whose lives had been affected by war and violence, but who had been unexpectedly brought together through time travel.  

   A while later Jamie decided to scout a perimeter around their camp to make sure they were safe. Claire could tell he was restless. The Doctor and Claire sat together by the fire. 

   “Did you think about my offer,” the Doctor finally asked. 

   “I did. And I’m afraid I have to say no,” Claire replied after a moment. 

   “Are you sure? You could go back to your own time. Or another time. Take your husband with you.”

   “It’s tempting,” Claire said sighing. “You have no idea how much I miss all the small conveniences. Little things, like hot running water and refrigerators. I even miss traffic. But I can’t. I can’t do that to Jamie. This is his home.”

   “I’m sure he could be happy elsewhere. Another place and time. As long as you’re together.”

   “We could be. And I know Jamie would go if I asked him. But I can’t ask him to leave his own time. To leave everyone and everything he’s ever known. Besides, I couldn’t see Jamie wearing a suit and driving a car and working at an office,” Claire said smiling. 

   “That would be a sight,” the Doctor replied. The two sat in silence for a moment. “Look, just because you say no now, doesn’t mean the offer’s gone. I could check in again after a while. In case you change your mind.”

   “I’d like that,” Claire replied, smiling gratefully. “Who knows, maybe one day we’ll go.” 

   “Go where?,” Jamie said, stepping into the circle of light. 

   “The Doctor has offered to visit us,” Claire explained quickly. 

   “You’re always welcome. Maybe you can come to the next Gathering.”

   “I could do that,” the Doctor replied. It actually sounded like fun. He was beginning to like this unlikely time travelling couple. He would definitely have to check in with them in the future. And who knows, maybe he’d get them onto the TARDIS at some point. 

   The night passed uneventfully and as dawn broke the three left their camp and made their way out of the woods. 

   “Are you sure you don’t want us to walk with you?,” Jamie asked as the three prepared to part ways. He and Claire were headed to Castle Leoch and the Doctor was headed in the opposite direction. 

   “I’ve got it from here,” the Doctor replied. The TARDIS wasn’t too far away.

   “Well, I’ve enjoyed our time together. Despite the circumstances,” Claire said, stepping up to the Doctor and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Take care.”

   “You as well. I’ll be seeing you in the future,” the Doctor replied. 

   “Looking forward to it,” Jamie said shaking his hand. 

   The three said their final goodbyes. As Claire was turning to follow Jamie the Doctor pressed something into her hand. She looked to see a small piece of metal that was glowing. 

   “What is this?,” she asked confused. 

   “A tracking device of sorts. If you ever need me, just push this here and I can find you,” the Doctor explained. 

   “Thank you,” Claire replied smiling. She put the device in her bag. The Doctor gave her a final nod and she turned to catch up with Jamie, who had been watching at a distance. The two waved as the Doctor walked over the hill and out of their sight. 

   “I wonder if we’ll see him again,” Jamie said after a while. 

   “I’m sure we will,” Claire replied, he fingers touching the cool metal of the small device the Doctor had given her. 

   “What were you two talking about last night?,” Jamie asked. “Really talking about,” he added. He knew Claire had tried to cover up the conversation when he had returned to camp last night. 

   After a moment Claire sighed. She didn’t want to lie. “He offered to take us with him. To another time. Both of us,” she finally said.

   Jamie looked surprised. “Don’t you want to go?.” He had thought Claire would jump at the chance to be back in her own time. 

   “Part of me did want to go. But I said no. I want to be here with you. There are a lot of things I miss about my time, but this is beginning to feel like my home. As crazy as it sounds. And I could never take you away from your home and your time.”

   “You know I’d follow you, I’d never leave you Sassenach.”

   “I know,” Claire said fondly grabbing Jamie’s hand, “and I’d never leave you. But this is our home. I’m happy here.” She smiled as she realized she meant it. She didn’t feel any regret  for not taking the Doctor up on his offer. 

   “As long as you’re happy.”

   “I am. Besides, the Doctor said he’d drop in from time to time. There’s no telling what the future holds.”

   “No,” Jamie replied, “and you know that better than most people.”

   The two continued down the road for Castle Leoch and talked about their future together, knowing they’d be happy as long as they were together. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   The Doctor sighed thankfully as he closed the door of the TARDIS behind him. It felt good to be home after a night spent in the woods. 

   “I hope you’re happy,” he said slightly irritably as he messed with the controls. He wanted to get out of here before anything else happened. He still hadn’t gotten lunch. 

   The TARDIS hummed to life and began to vanish. The Doctor sighed in relief. He had evidently fulfilled his purpose. He sat down in a nearby chair. He would definitely be 

checking in on Jamie and Claire. He had a feeling their lives would be full of adventures in the coming years. 

   “Yes! Finally!,” the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair. He had finally landed in ancient Japan. He grabbed his katana off of the counter where he had left it. “Time for some sushi.” He opened the door then paused for a moment. “You stay put,” he warned the TARDIS. He had had enough of her shenanigans for one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to do some more works (making this into a series) in the future. I'm planning on the Doctor popping up in Claire and Jamie's live's randomly and then the two possibly joining him on the TARDIS for some adventures. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I had fun writing this and am glad people have enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this where Claire contemplates the Doctor's offer and the three talk some more and find out they have a lot in common. 
> 
> Just a note- I don't trust my ability to write Scottish dialect without fucking it up badly. So just imagine Jamie's Scottishness.


End file.
